Legend of Zelda: Ganonjora's revenge
by CyberBlastoise
Summary: All was peaceful in the land of Termina for several generations, then he came and claimed the mask. But wait wasn't the evil destroyed? Nay says I it is restored. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: Come on now...if I owned LoZ, then I would make it a bit more sci-fi than that...

* * *

Prologue: A new beginning

The land of Termina is a glorious country. It is full of life and mystery. There is even a legend surrounding a mystical hero saving the land from total annihilation. This legend involves a mask of darkness and hatred. Centuries passed since this event happened. All was peaceful within this world. Five sets of people lived in Termina: The Dekus, the Gorons, the Zoras, the dead, and the humans. Each one lived in a different direction from the center of this country, a city known as Clock City.

The Dekus, who lived in the south of Clock City, were made of wood and had glowing red eyes. Their home was a swampland several years in the past. These wooden people soon learned how to cultivate flowers in these once poisoned waters. This swamp is now one large garden, where both the creatures and the Dekus that lived within these lands, roam happy and carefree.

The Gorons, who lived in the north of Clock City, were large, yellow, strong people. Their home was Snowhead, a large mountain, full of snow and rocks. They eventually discovered large amounts of iron within its caves and became one of the largest iron mills in the world. They especially create weaponry and armor for all the tribes for safety and protection.

The Zoras, who lived in the west of Clock City, were blue and white people with fins, scales, and gills. Their home is the ocean itself aka the Great Bay. Much like years past, the Zoras gather fish and other seafood for all the tribes to share. Unlike their history, they also became skilled at cooking almost every type of food and started large fast food restaurant chains like McMikau's and Ocean Fried Cuccos.

The Dead lived…I mean resided in the east of Clock City. Obviously, they are ghosts and skeletons. The east was a large, lifeless canyon, Ikana. Currently, though, it contains a large tourist-attracting city where both the living and the Dead often keep awake for twenty-four hours a day. The city, known as Las Vistas, is full of casinos, bars, and restaurants; children are often advised to stay away from this city.

Finally, the humans lived in Clock City itself. Once, it was a small town where the biggest event that happened was a festival celebrating the solar eclipses that happened each year. Now, this event still is its largest event, but, unlike years past, several others rival the celebration in size. The main building in this city is the world's largest clock, located in the very center of town. Another building known by most is the Swordsmen Academy. It is a small academy as it only has twenty-six students in all, each one with a different fighting skill.

All was not peaceful always. In fact, it was threatened many times by one particular entity, a mask that held the equivalent almost all the evil in the world. This mask is known as Majora's Mask. The heart-shaped mask was purple with orange and green stripes on each cheek, yellow eyes with small blue irises and smaller black pupils, and spiked all around it. This powerful artifact rested in a large museum near the West gate of Clock Town.

One cold December night, the mask lay rest in its glass container, when a shadowy figure fell out of a vent in the ceiling. "So this is the mask…" he said to himself. "It doesn't seem that powerful." The mysterious stranger held his palm toward the mask. A dark aura surrounded both the human and the mask. "By the powerful goddesses of Hyrule, I awaken this mask's evil from its dormant state. All of evil shall enter into this powerful creation and with it the desire to destroy all life forms."

The mask started to levitate. A whispering voice emanated from it, "Ah, it is good to be back." It looked straight at the human and stated, "You must be the one who summoned me."

The dark person grinned evilly and said, "Yes. I freed you from your prison of darkness, Majora."

"So you know my name," Majora said. "What is yours?"

"I am known by many names throughout the worlds," the figure replied. "You may refer to me as Ganon."

A glaring red light started flashing within the room the duo was located. A screaming siren sounded while a robotic voice repeatedly stated, "Intruder alert in sector 14! Intruder alert in sector 14!"

Two other figures rushed straight into the room. They were wearing a standard Protectorate uniform: a gray full-bodied suit with a blue visor and silver gloves. The one on the villains' left commanded, "Stop, thief!"

"We have you cornered. Give it up," ordered the second one.

Majora floated in front of the two, "Who's going to stop us? Not you two…you can't fight if you're unconscious."

"We're not unconscious," the first one claimed as he held up a large gun, "but you two soon will be."

Ganon waved his right arm in a circular motion in front of his body. A dark sphere shaped within the circle. It then struck the two guardians in the chest with a dark pulse. "Nighty-night." The two officers collapsed to the hard marble floor. Ganon turned toward the purple mask and told her, "We better leave before more of them show."

"Agreed," said Majora. The two teleported out of the building into thin air. More soldiers came in and looked around. They noticed the two guards lying on the floor.

One of these soldiers yelled, "Are you guys okay?" There was no answer. The soldier felt his neck and said, "They're still alive. Quickly, H and R, you two go warn the headmaster. G and M, two and I will bring back these two to the hospital!"

The other soldiers replied, "Yes sir!" Soon they brought the two unconscious soldiers back to the nearby hospital.

What was with Ganondorf and Majora? And what are these two planning? Oh yeah and why are all the soldiers named after the letters in the alphabet? To find out the answer to these and more stay tuned to Ganjora's revenge.


End file.
